SML Movie: Jeffy and Chef PooPoo's Shitty Mess
'''SML Movie: Jeffy and Chef PooPoo's Shitty Mess! '''is a SML Movie. Synopsis Jeffy and Chef PooPoo meet for the first time, and MAKE A BIG MESS! Plot All of the SML Characters go on a big vacation to Miami, but they left Jeffy and Chef Poo Poo in the house by mistake! Jeffy meets Chef Poo Poo in the Living Room. Since they're bored, they decide to make a big mess all around the apartment. Jeffy works on the Living Room, Bathroom, and the Kitchen, while Chef Poo Poo does the Dining Room and Bedrooms. Messes that Jeffy and Chef Poo Poo did Jeffy Living Room * Broke the glass table * Crapped a lot on the couches * Broke the TV with an axe * Sticky noted the word "Why" all throughout the Living Room * Cut Black Yoshi's "Call of Duty Black Ops III" disc Kitchen * Puts 50 strawberries in the sink with the card used in Jeffy's Homework * Put flour EVERYWHERE * Puts bleach on the floor with the flour * Ate Shrek's Cheesecake * Put food from the cabinet, refrigerator, and the freezer on the floor * Peed in the blender * Put the diaper with string cheese from Bowser Junior's Game Night 3 in the sink Bathroom * Clogged the toilet * Painted a penis on the floor * Puts a picture of Jeffy's butt in the toilet * Puts naked Barbie dolls in the shower * Gets toothpaste everywhere on the sink Chef PooPoo Dining Room * Replaces the Bowser picture with a Mr. Winkle picture * Breaks the picture frame * Breaks the table and chairs * Puts an Ouija Board on the floor Bowsers Bedroom * Puts a picture saying "Charleyyy is Gay" on the TV * Throws a lot of eggs on the wall like HowToBasic * Puts a nude photo of him and Jeffy together on his bed Katie Ka-Boom's Bedroom * Destroys the picture of Mr. and Mrs. Ka-Boom * Uses Katie's makeup to mess up the mirrors * Puts Jeffy's cat piano on top of the bed * Puts a Flandre Scarlet doll under the bed, who later comes to life and murders Chef Poo Poo Junior's Bedroom * Puts Big Hero 6 on his bed, which Junior hates * Pees on the sheets * Puts cotton balls on the floor * Gets his boogers on the bed too Two days later, the SML characters come back and see a big mess, and realize that they forgot Jeffy and Chef PooPoo at home. All of the SML characters are shocked when they see the messes. Characters * Mario * Shrek * Black Yoshi * Woody * Rosalina * Chef Pee Pee * Brooklyn T. Guy * Bowser * Bowser Junior * Joseph * Cody * Toad * Ken * Chef Poo Poo * Jeffy * Pinky Dinky Doo * Katie Ka-Boom * Mr. Ka-Boom (picture only) * Mrs. Ka-Boom (picture only) Trivia * This is the sequel to Chef PooPoo's Kitchen Disaster! * This is the first time that Chef PooPoo meets Jeffy * It is revealed that Jeffy is an Artist. * Jeffy and Chef PooPoo made the biggest Mess Ever! * This is one of the Episodes to Contain a Big Mess. Category:SML Movies